PhantosTheHedgehog's Sleepy Hollow
by PhantosTheHedgehog
Summary: fanmake of the Tim Burton movie. People in Sleepy Hollow are getting their heads chopped off and Constable DarkPaladinmon is the only one who can stop it!
1. The fate of Itachi Uuchia

_Chapter 1: The fate of Itachi Uuchia_

The tale starts on a cold night in the late 1800's. We see the inside of a huge house and someone is writing something by candlelight. It is a man with black hair and he is wearing a black and red robe. This is Itachi Uuchia.

The thing he is writing is a will, his will. After he finished writing it, he signed it and folded the paper. He then melted some hot wax onto the paper to close it and stamped his family seal on it. Once the wax was dry, he put the will into a satchel.

Later that night, Itachi rode in a carriage being driven by his own brother, Sasuke Uuchia. The two drove down a dirt road which led thru a cornfield. Itachi looked out the window of the carriage and saw a scarecrow with a pumpkin head standing upright in the field.

A chill went up Itachi's spine and a bolt of thunder crashed in the sky. Sasuke straightened his coat and whipped the horses, urging them to go faster. Back inside the carriage, Itachi looked around with a bit of worry.

Suddenly, a shape flew past the window and the whinny of a horse followed. The sound of a sword being unsheathed was heard and that was followed by a cutting sound.

Itachi poked his head out the window to check on his brother only to see a horrific sight, Sasuke's head was gone!

In a state of Panic, Itachi jumped out of the carriage and into the cornfield. He ran thru it, looking behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed. He suddenly bumped into something.

He looked up and saw the pumpkin headed scarecrow from before. Itachi heard a rustling sound next to him. He pulled a kunai out and narrowed his eyes.

_*shing*_

Suddenly, a sword swung out at Itachi! He tried to duck but it was too late. His head fell to the ground and his blood splattered the scarecrow's pumpkin head.

_(Please R&R)_


	2. Constable DP

_Chapter 2: Constable DP_

**New York City**

**1799**

We now cut too a cold night in New York. People walked on the cobblestone streets and gas lamps lit every street corner.

An officer met with another officer at a street corner when they suddenly heard a bell ringing. They ran to see where it was coming from.

Down near the harbor someone was kneeling on one of the docks. It was a guy who looked like Dark Paladin and he has blue hair. This is DarkPaladinmon or DP.

"Over here! I found something!" He called out. The two cops from before arrived on the scene.

"Constable DP, DarkPaladinmon, is that you?" One cop called out.

"Yeah, it's me! And I'm not alone here." DP said. In front of him, floating in the water was a dead body.

"I found something, who was once a man." He said. Back at the state prison, two constables showed the dead body to their boss, a tiger in a business suit named Shere Kahn.

"Burn it." Shere Kahn said. The two constables smirked and hauled the body off just as DP stepped in.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! I need a chance to figure out how he died!" DP said.

"When you find him in the river, it's obvious that he drowned." Shere Kahn said.

"Well maybe so but I need to take a better look at him to see if he has water in the lungs. That'll prove weather he died before he went into the river." DP said.

"You wanna cut him up? Are we barbarians?" Kahn asked.

Two more constables stepped in front of Kahn with another prisoner who looked like he got in a bad fight,

"What happened to him?" Kahn asked.

"Nothing sir. He was arrested for burglary." One of the constables said. Kahn made a motion with his head and the constables opened a passage in the floor and they threw the prisoner down into the cells.

The next morning, DP was talking to the head judge of the New York court, Darth Vader, along with a bunch of judge officials. Shere Kahn was standing next to Vader who was at the judge's podium.

"Gentlemen, the new millennium is almost upon us. In just a few months, we will be living in the 19th century. And yet our prisons still use devices from the medieval times!" DP said.

"Stand down!" Shere Kahn shouted.

"No! I stand for truth and justice! Our prisons are filled to the brim with men and women convicted on crimes they didn't commit!" DP said.

"Constable DP!" Vader said, raising his voice.

"This is a song you have sang to us more then once." Vader said.

"I apologize your honor, but why am I the only one that sees to properly solve crimes, we need to use up to date scientific techniques?" DP asked.

"I'm glad you brought that up DP. I will give you two choices." Vader said.

"The first, I could let you cool off in the cells until you learn proper respect for my office, or I can give you an assignment." Vader said. SP seemed interested in this.

"I'm listening." He said. Vader smiled underneath his helmet.

"There is a town upstate. About a two days journey to the North in the Hudson islands, and it is a town called, Sleepy Hollow. Have you heard of it?" Vader asked DP.

"I have not."

"It's an isolated farming community. And three people have been murdered there all within a fortnight. Their heads were sliced off." Vader said.

"Sliced off?" DP asked.

"Clean as dandelion heads or whatever the country people say. You will take these 'up to date' experiments of yours to Sleepy Hollow and track down the killer. Once you have him, you will bring him here and show him the meaning of the word justice." Vader said.

"Do you accept?" Vader asked.

"I do." DP said.

"Excellent, and remember, it is you, DarkPaladinmon, who is being put to the test." Vader said. Later that day, DP gathered up all his stuff, you know medical journals, powders and medical tools, all that stuff and put them into a bag.

In another bag he kept his clothes. When his carriage arrived, DP was on his way.

The carriage passed the Hudson River as grey clouds filled the sky.

**_"Christian Bale"_**

The carriage went thru the country side, passing a flock of sheep.

_**"Stephanie Sheh"**_

The carriage started its trek thru the woods.

_**"PhantosTheHedgehog's SLEEPY HOLLOW"**_

Inside the carriage, DP looked thru his medical books and prepared his tools. Night arrived and the carriage still moved on. DP was fast asleep but a wolf howling in the distance woke him up.

The next morning, he had arrived at Sleepy Hollow. As the carriage drove off, DP got a sight of the town.

The pathway leading to the town was a small dirt road with small stone walls on both sides. On one side was a field where sheep were grazing and on the other was a graveyard.

DP walked down the dirt road and into town. Sleepy Hollow was a dark and dreary place. Everything was quiet and it looked like the sun hadn't shined in this place for decades!

Near the entrance to Sleepy Hollow was a church all the houses, which some doubled as shops were all lined up on both sides of the road. As DP walked down the street, people who poked their heads out to look at him closed their windows as if he were a ghost.

_**"Based on The Legend of Sleepy Hollow by Washington Irving"**_

"Man, this place gives me the creeps." DP said to himself. As he was walking, DP noticed something. It was a small fort like structure with sharp stick surrounding it and it was facing a forest outside of town. A man with black hair and pupil less eyes had a flintlock rifle slung across his back and he was talking to someone.

The person he was talking too was a girl with long purple hair that reached to her back. She was wearing a purple jacket with white sleeves and purple cuffs.

_**"Directed by Phantos the hedgehog"**_

She was also wearing dark blue pants with sandals. DP watched as the man hugged the girl and climbed up a ladder to the small fort. DP continued on his way and when night fell, he had arrived at a mansion like house outside of town.

_(Please R&R)_


	3. The story of the Headless Horseman

_Chapter 3: The story of the Headless Horseman_

DP walked up to the mansion and knocked on the door. He heard a rustling sound next to him and it was revealed to be couple, shrouded in shadow making out.

DP rolled his eyes. "Kids these days." He said to himself. The door was answered and DP stepped inside, and he saw that a party was going on.

Kids were running around, a man was playing a fiddle, the adults were talking among themselves and near the fireplace a game was being played. A group of people were holding hands and were spinning around in a circle.

A girl was in the middle wearing a blindfold. She had long white hair and was wearing a party dress. Every time she made a grab for someone, they back away.

"The pickety witch, the pickiey witch, who's got a kiss for the picktey witch? The pickety witch, the pickiey witch, who's got a kiss for the picktey witch?" The girl said. She then grabbed DP gently by the cheeks as he was walking by.

"Um, is it Ichigo?" she asked. DP began blushing.

"Excuse me, but I'm a stranger." He said. The girl smiled.

"Then have a kiss for the moment." She said. The girl planted a kiss on DP's cheek and removed her blindfold, revealing lovely eyes.

"Um, I-I'm looking for Mr. Maxamillion Pegasus." DP said.

"I'm his daughter, Hikari." The girl said.

"Excuse me sir, but we have yet to hear your name." A voice said. The voice was revealed to belong to a boy with brown hair and he was wearing a white coat, a black shirt, black pants and black shoes. This is Seto Kaiba, Hikari's fiancé.

"I'm sorry but I have business to attend to." DP said. As he was walking away, Kaiba grabbed him by the shoulder.

"I think you need to learn some manners!" he said in anger.

"Seto, please!" Hikari said. Suddenly, a man wearing with long white hair and wearing a red suit came into the room. This is Maxamillion Pegasus, Hikari's dad and the wealthiest farmer in Sleepy Hollow.

Following Pegasus was a woman with black hair in a bun and she was wearing a red party gown. This is Azula, Pegasus's lovely wife.

"Everyone, don't let your shouting raise the spirits! This is a party, and I don't want ghosts flying all around in here." Pegasus said with a smile. Hikari giggled. Her dad can be so funny sometimes.

"My friend, you are welcome to my home even if you're selling something. I am Maxamillion Pegasus and this is my wife Azula." Pegasus said.

"Thank you sir. I am constable Darkpaladinmon, and I've been sent here to investigate strange murders that have occurred here." DP said.

"Then Sleepy Hollow welcomes you with open arms constable. And you are welcome to stay with us." Azula said with a smile. Pegasus looked around and saw that no one was enjoying the party.

"Everyone, resume the festivities!" Pegasus said. The fiddle started up again and everyone went back to partying.

Pegasus whispered into DP's ear, "Your room is upstairs. Meet me in my study when you've finished unpacking." DP nodded.

Up in DP's room, he was unloading his tools and medical books. A servant girl came in.

"Mr. Pegasus is waiting for you." She said.

"Thank you Ms. Tell him I'm on my way." DP said. The servant girl nodded. Before she left the room, the servant girl looked back at DP.

"Thank god you're here." She said. DP got a look of curiosity and the servant girl walked out. DP arrived at Pegasus's study. He opened a door and there was Pegasus, sitting near a fireplace.

Around him were four other people. The first person was a fat man with a huge mustache. He's wearing glasses, black pants, white gloves, black shoes and a red shirt. This is Dr. Eggman, the town reverend.

The next person was a guy with turquoise colored hair, glasses and a green suit. This is Weevil Underwood, the town's only doctor.

The third person is a cartoon cat wearing awesome looking clothes. This is Pete, the town's magistrate.

And the 4th person is a man with black hair, a black mustache and a red suit. This is Gozaburo Kaiba, the town's notary.

"Ah, DP, glad you can join us. With us is Ivo Robotnik, or Eggman as the town children call him, he's our reverend. Doctor Underwood, magistrate Pete and this fellow is Gozaburo Kaiba, Seto's father and our town notary." Pegasus said.

"And you, Pegasus?" DP asked.

"Ahh, I'm just a simple farmer who has prospered and married a beautiful woman. Everyone in this town looks to me as their leader you could say." Pegasus said.

Pete chuckled. "And their landlord and banker. Can we move on with this now?" He asked. DP nodded. He put his hands behind his back and began slowly walking around Pegasus's friends.

"So, three people have had their heads chopped off. First, Itachi Uuchia along with his brother, Sasuke Uuchia. Both were strong and able men. And they were found together you say?" DP asked. Pegasus nodded.

"One week later, a woman named Winry Rockbell, recently became a widow, she had her head chopped off too. I'm going to have to ask you guys a lot of questions about this whole thing." DP said. He then stood in front of the group of friends.

"But first, I must know, do you guys have any suspects?" DP asked. Weevil was outraged.

"What, are you saying it was one of us? Don't you know of the spook that haunts this place!" He asked in an obnoxious voice. DP was getting even more curious.

"Um, did you say spook?" DP asked. Gozaburo chuckled and DP turned his attention to him.

"The victim's heads were taken, taken back to Hell by the Headless Horseman!" He said.

"A headless horseman? I never heard anything about that." DP said. The friends looked at each other. Pegasus started to speak.

"Perhaps you'd better sit down constable. I've got a little story to tell you." Pegasus said. DP nodded and sat down in a small armchair. He poured himself some tea from a tea set that was on a small table. Pegasus started to tell his story.

"The horseman was a Heylin mercenary, sent from the shores of China during the American revolutionary war to keep American soldiers in line. And unlike his mercenary comrades who came for the money, the horseman came for his love of violence and death. And his name was, Chase Young." Pegasus said.

* * *

The camera zoomed in slowly into the fireplace and went back to normal in the middle of a battle field.

Soldiers were firing guns and on top of a small hill, was the horseman! He was a kid in his late teens wearing gold armor. He had lizard like eyes, black hair with green streaks and a sword in a sheath around his waist.

"He rode a black horse named Daredevil!" Pegasus narrated. Chase let out a battle cry and unsheathed his sword. He rode his horse down into the middle of the battle.

"He was infamous for riding Daredevil into the heart of a battle, chopping off heads at full gallop." Pegasus said. Chase clenched his teeth as he sat atop Daredevil with his sword tight in his hand. Left and right, he was chopping off enemy soldier's heads!

"He had filed his teeth to razor sharp points, to add to his ferocious appearance." Pegasus said. The camera gets a close up shot of Chase, his teeth as sharp as knives!

Chase growled as thunder flashed in the cloud covered sky. The scene then cuts to a snowy field with Chase riding Daredevil thru it. Suddenly, a gunshot rings out and Daredevil falls on his side.

"This killer didn't meet his end, until the winter of '79, right in our own Western woods." Pegasus narrated. Chase Young sat up from the ground and saw Daredevil had been shot. He rubbed his horse and another gun shot rang out.

Chase stood up and ran into some nearby woods with American soldiers chasing him. They took shots at him but missed every time. Chase ran deep into the forest and managed to lose the soldiers.

As Chase was running, he saw two little girls with black hair wearing winter clothes. One girl was holding a stick while the other one was holding a bundle of them.

Chase looked at them and put his finger to his mouth. "Shhhhh." He said. Then, for no reason what so ever, the girl holding the stick snapped it!

The soldiers heard the noise and rushed over to the source! The girl holding the bundle of sticks dropped and ran away. The other girl quickly followed as the soldiers showed up.

Chase drew out his sword along with a hand axe and let out a loud growl. For a few seconds, Chase blocked the soldier's attacks and chopped off their heads. Suddenly, a soldier got Chase to block with both his weapons and another soldier jabbed him in the leg!

He screamed in pain and got on the ground, dropping his sword. A soldier picked Chase's sword up and, whack!

"They chopped off his head with his own sword. Even today the Western wood is a dreadful place, where even the bravest men will not dare venture." Pegasus narrated. The scene then showed the soldiers throwing Chase's headless body down into a makeshift grave and then dropping his head in with it.

They stuck his sword in the ground at the foot of the grave. "And what was planted in the ground that fateful day, was a seed of evil." Pegasus said. The scene then showed Daredevil, Ok from his wound kicking at Chase's grave.

"And now the Heylin is on the rampage every night, chopping off heads of anyone who gets in his way." Pegasus said. The friends saw that DP's hands were trembling as he was looking at the window. He snapped out of it and cleared his throat.

"Anyway, I thank you for that story Pegasus, but I prefer fact over fiction any day. My books and tools are all I need to solve this crime." DP said. Eggman chuckled and picked up a thick black book.

"I suggest this is the only book you need." He said. Eggman walked over to DP and dropped a bible in his lap.

"Yes well, I have no time for these ghost stories of yours." DP said, standing up.

"This killer of yours is a human with skin and blood and I will find him!" DP said.

_(Please R&R)_


	4. The death of Hiashi Hyuuga

_Chapter 4: The death of Hiashi Hyuuga_

Later that night, the man with the pupil-less eyes sat in his little fort. His rifle was pointing out a small window towards the western woods.

"Come on out you devil!" He whispered. The man watched as some deer ran out of the forest like shadows, silent.

The man widened his eyes and he saw something come out of the woods! He fired his rifle!

"Neigh!" The pupil-less man started to run thru the western woods, and the headless horseman was right behind him!

The chase went on for a few more seconds until headless Chase unsheathed his sword! Daredevil got closer to the man and, whack! His head came off his shoulders!

The man's head rolled on the ground as his body went limp, a look of fear frozen on his face.

_(Please R&R)_


	5. The investigation begins

_Chapter 5: The investigation begins_

The next morning, DP was getting acquainted with the town and he was able to get a horse. A man named Joe Swanson (Family Guy) walked out of a stable holding a scraggily looking horse by the reigns. _(Yeah, Joe can walk in this and his wife Bonnie isn't pregnant.)_

"Here you go DP, his name's Gunpowder. He's a little old but he gets the job done." Joe said. DP smiled at the horse and patted it.

A woman wearing a purple dress walked out of a small house with a pregnant woman named Lois Griffin. This is Bonnie, Joe's lovely wife and midwife of the town.

"Now don't you worry Lois, just keep using these herbs in everything you cook and your baby will be healthy from day one." Bonnie said with a grin, handing Lois some herbs.

"Joe, come on in! Breakfast is ready!" Bonnie called out. As Joe was about to head in, a gunshot rang out!

*Bang*

"Murder, the horseman's killed again!" A man called from the distance. Joe ran into the stables to get a horse and head into the woods.

"OK Gunpowder, let's go!" DP said. DP tried to get on the horse but Gunpowder started to move.

"N-no! Wrong way, wrong way! Wait for me to get on first!" DP said, clinging to Gunpowder's saddle. DP was finally able to get on Gunpowder and he and Joe rode off into the woods.

Out in the Western Woods, the town elders were there looking at Hiashi's body.

"Fetch the coffin cart." Pegasus said to a villager. The villager went back to Sleepy Hollow to get a cart to haul Hiashi's body back.

"The rest of you, keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Pegasus said to everyone. DP and Joe finally arrived at the scene just as Weevil put Hiashi's hands over his chest.

"Hey everyone, I'm here." DP said, dismounting Gunpowder. DP brought his medical bag along with him for this occasion.

DP walked over to the body and saw the head was missing. "This is the fourth victim, Hiashi Hyuga." Weevil said.

"Did anyone find the head?" DP asked. Everyone remained silent until Pete spoke up.

"W-we looked all over the area but didn't find it." He said.

"Hmm, this is very interesting." DP said.

"What is?" Pegasus asked.

"Usually in murders like this where the victim has his or her head removed, it's usually done to prevent identification." DP said.

"But we know for a fact this is Hiashi Hyuga." Pegasus said.

"Yes but if you knew that, what would be the point of having his head sliced off?" DP asked. Pegasus couldn't come up with an answer.

DP found some horse tracks and began stepping next to each one individually. "Jeez, the stride of these tracks is gigantic!" DP said.

The constable began to pretend to ride a horse and acted out the scenario.

"OK, so the attacker rode Hiashi down, turned his horse and then came back, came back to claim the head." DP said. The constable then knelt down next to Hiashi's body and opened his medical bag.

DP pulled out some powder and sprinkled some near Hiashi's neck hole. It began to sizzle and let off smoke.

"Hmm, there's a chemical reaction. It reveals there was a single powerful thrust to the neck." DP said. The constable then pulled out a magnifying glass and a pair of tweezers.

He looked at Hiashi's neck hole thru the magnifying glass and lifted some skin with the tweezers, suddenly a small beetle crawled out of the wound!

DP recoiled in fright. "What have you discovered?" Pegasus asked.

"Well, from the reaction of my powder, I also discovered that the blade used was hot. And yet there's no burning or scorched skin." DP said. Pete clutched a cross he held in his hand.

"The devil's fire!" Pete whispered. DP rubbed his face, now getting slightly concerned.

_(Please R&R)_


	6. A new ally

_Chapter 6: A new ally_

That same day, Hiashi's funeral was being held. Eggman was reading from a bible.

"And so it is on this day, that Hiashi Hyuga will enter the gates of Heaven, and enter the loving embrace of the Heavenly father." Eggman read. DP looked at the grave, feeling sorry for Hiashi to die this way.

He looked up and saw the girl with the long purple hair was at the funeral as well, so was Hikari and Kaiba. DP watched Hikari for a bit but Kaiba saw him and put his arm around Hikari.

"God rest Hiashi Hyuga." Eggman said. Everyone crossed themselves and then started to head home. The girl with purple hair went up to DP.

"U-uh, excuse me, Mr. Constable." The girl said. DP looked at her.

"Hello Ms. Hyuga." DP said. Hinata pressed her index fingers together and looked down.

"P-please just call me Hinata. W-would it be, alright if I helped you find my father's killer? I'm at your service!" Hinata asked.

"Thanks for the help, Hinata but your mom will really need you now." DP said. Hinata looked down again.

"M-my moms dead, she and my dad are together now. P-Please Constable, let me help you!" Hinata pleaded. DP sighed.

"Hinata, I appreciate what your trying to do, but I can't be the one responsible to look after you." DP said. Hinata nodded.

"I'm sorry for your loss." DP said. Hinata went back to her father's grave while Pete approached DP.

"Oh, DP, glad I caught you. I know something I should tell you." Pete said. The cartoon cat rubbed his head with concern.

"That Hyuga fella wasn't the fourth victim. He was the fifth." Pete said.

"The fifth?" DP asked in surprise.

"Yeah. That means, we got five victims and four graves." Pete said as he walked off. DP thought about it and decided he REALLY needed some help with this case.

"Hinata!" DP called out. Hinata looked at DP.

"Find a place at Ms. Hikari's servant quarters and meet me back here before dawn." DP said. Hinata nodded and went back to mourning her father.

The next morning before the sun rose, DP and Hinata went down to the cemetery and dug up the victim's graves. DP walked past each victim and named them as he went while Hinata was holding a lantern.

"Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, the widow Winry Rockbell, and Hiashi Hyuga." DP said. He was thinking about what Pete said about there being five victims and only four graves.

He began to inspect the bodies and when he got to Winry, he saw there was a stab wound in her stomach.

"Hmm, what's this doing here?" DP asked himself.

_(Please R&R)_


	7. A shocking surgery

_Chapter 7: A shocking surgery_

When the sun rose, Weevil was in his office working when DP and Joe came in. Joe and Hinata were carrying Winry's body in her coffin.

"This is most bizarre Constable!" Weevil said.

"I know this may seem strange Dr. Underwood, but we need to operate on Winry immediately!" DP said. Hinata and Joe cleared off Weevil's operating table while DP pulled his medical bag out and Winry's body was set on the operating table.

"Do you mind if I use your operating table Doctor?" DP asked. Weevil shook his head.

"Well, it looks like the blade used was hot, but her skin isn't burned and there's also a stab wound in Winry's stomach, but why? I'll have to take a look." DP said.

"W-wait a second, you're not thinking about cutting her open are you!" Weevil asked in shock.

"That's kind of the idea." DP said, pulling a scalpel out. Hinata began to feel lightheaded when she thought of someone getting cut open. She quickly ran outside to get some fresh air.

"Why don't you two follow her and leave me with Ms. Winry?" DP said. Joe and Weevil nodded and left the room. DP put a surgical apron on and a face mask over his mouth along with some goggles. He pulled out some tweezers and put them near the stab wound.

"Alright Winry, let's see what you were hiding." DP said. He used the tweezers to open the wound and just when he did, some blood squirted out and splattered on his goggle lens.

Minutes passed and the town elders were outside Weevil's home talking. DP finally emerged and when he came out, he was smudged with blood.

"Hey guys, I'm done." DP said.

"What in the name of all that is holy have you done to her!" Eggman asked in shock.

"Uh, I don't know how to tell you guy's this but, this guy we're after is a real psychopath. Winry Rockbell, was pregnant." DP said. The town elders were shocked to hear that someone would be so heartless.

* * *

Later that night, DP was on his way back to Hikari's mansion. All the lights in the town were off and not a soul was to be seen. DP slowly rode Gunpowder to the exit of the village, and he began to whistle to himself.

_(DP is whistling the Katrina song from Disney's version of The legend of Sleepy Hollow)_

As he exited the town, the words of Pegasus's story of Chase Young began to fill his head, and drown out all his thoughts. The stars began to blink out one by one as DP felt the darkness slowly closing in around him.

DP and Gunpowder passed by a babbling brook as frogs began to croak. DP swore he heard them croaking the words,

"Headless horseman, headless horseman"

When the croaking finally stopped, DP began to whistle to himself again.

"Headless horseman? Oh please." DP said to himself. A few seconds after he said that, DP heard a noise behind him.

"Whose there?" DP called out. Suddenly, a dark figure appeared from the shadows, riding on a horse. The moon suddenly appeared from behind the clouds and shone some moon light on the figure. The figure was wearing a black cloak that covered his entire body.

DP was horrified to see the figure was headless and a jack 'o lantern was in front of the figure, resting on the saddle.

"Oh my god!" DP said. He kicked Gunpowder and the horse darted forward into the Western Woods with DP holding onto the rains tightly.

DP looked back only to see the horseman was behind him, the horseman's long cloak flowing in the wind like the wings of a giant blackbird!

DP suddenly heard the horseman come to a stop. He made Gunpowder stop and DP looked back at the horseman.

Suddenly, the horseman rose up in his stirrups and hurled his jack o' lantern head at DP!

DP tried to duck but it was too late. The pumpkin slammed into his head and a second later, he fell to the ground.

The horseman's horse let out a whinny and DP watched as the horseman rode off into the fog.

Up ahead, the horseman came to a stop and two guys came out, the two of them gently taking the horse's rains.

The horseman then flung his cloak back and it was revealed to be Kaiba wearing fake shoulders! The three friends started to laugh and when DP heard them, he passed out from the fright Kaiba had given him.

_(Please R&R)_


	8. Reliving some memories

_Chapter 8: Reliving some memories_

"DP, DP." A child's voice said. DP began to dream about when he was a child. His dream showed a woman with blue hair who was wearing a ping evening dress, dancing around cherry blossom trees. This woman was his mother!

Little DP walked up to her and gave her a little purple flower. DP's mom sniffed the flower and smiled at her son. Later, the two were in their house and DP's mom threw the flower into the fire place. DP watched as little blue flames began to come out of the fire place and his mom drew a symbol on the dirt floor.

Later that night, a thunder storm was raging outside and Little DP was tucked in his bed, frightened of the storm. DP's mother smiled and pulled out a small thin piece of wood tied to two strings.

A cardinal was on one side and an empty cage was on the other. DP's mom began to twirl the strings causing the thin piece of wood to spin and create the illusion that the cardinal was in the cage.

When little DP saw this, he smiled in delight. Little did the two know that outside, somebody was watching the two. DP's dream began to show different images when he suddenly woke up in Hikari's home.

DP breathed heavily and looked around.

"Why won't these dreams stop?" DP asked himself. He decided to head downstairs to get something to drink and when he went into the kitchen, he heard something from behind another door. He went inside another room and saw Hikari sitting on a couch near a fireplace reading a book. Hikari was wearing a white nightgown and when DP walked in, she closed the book she was reading.

"Oh, sorry to disturb you, Hikari." DP said.

"No, it's fine. I come here to read when I can't sleep." Hikari said. DP gulped and walked into the room. Hikari slipped the book she was reading under the couch cushin.

"What's with you hiding the book?" DP Asked.

"They were my moms. Dad says reading romance stories will cause the brain fever that killed my mom. She died two years ago around the winter time, and the nurse who cared for her while she was sick is now my step mother, Azula." Hikari said.

"Nice way to show you love your wife, marrying her nurse after she kicks the bucket." DP said in his mind.

"Hey Hikari, can I ask you something? How come nobody mentioned the Uchiha's are kith and kin to your family?" DP asked.

"Well because there's not a place in this whole town that is not connected to all the others by blood or marriage." Hikari said.

"Hmm, I see." DP said. He walked over to the window and looked outside and Hikari shortly followed.

"This land outside once belonged to the Uchiha's, given to my dad when I was still a baby. The Uchiha's we're the richest family at the time and when my dad brought us to Sleepy Hollow the Uchiha's set us up with only one acre and a broken down cottage. Dad worked hard to make us all happy and when he finally earned enough he built this house." Hikari said. DP looked into her beautiful eyes and his heart began to beat really rapidly.

"I remember living in the cottage, back when my family was drinking water instead of wine. Do you want to see it?" Hikari asked.

DP shrugged. "Sure, why not?" He said. Hikari smiled and went back over to the couch. She pulled a small book out from under the cushions and handed the book to DP.

"Here, take this." Hikari said. The book said, "Mystical spells, charms, and devices of the spirit world." DP took it and smiled.

"Keep it close to your heart. It may save your life one day." Hikari said. Later as the sun was rising, DP and Hikari rode out to a barren field where Hikari's old home was. All that remained was the chimney and some wood pillars.

DP helped Hikari down off her horse and the two walked into the remains of the cottage. Hikari knelt down next to the fire place.

"I always used to play near the fire place when I was a kid. I'd draw pictures on the dirt floor." Hikari chuckled. She picked up a twig and drew a weird shape, just like the one DP's mom drew! DP got a frightened look.

"This house was actually owned by someone before we moved in. Are you OK?" Hikari asked.

"Oh, yes." DP said. The two heard a chirping sound and looked up at a tree to see a cardinal resting on a branch.

"Aww, a cardinal, my favorite bird. I would love to have one as a pet but I would hate to put it in a cage." Hikari said. DP got an idea from this.

"Well, if that's the case. I have something to give you." DP said. He pulled out the cardinal illusion his mom gave him and showed it to Hikari.

"Watch this." DP said. He began to twirl it like his mother did and created the illusion of the bird in the cage.

"So you can do magic! Teach me." Hikari said.

"It's not really magic, it's called an optical illusion, when two images become one." DP said.

_(Please R&R)_


	9. Another murder!

_Chapter 9: Another murder!_

Later that night, the town elders were having an argument about who knows what, only Pegasus wasn't there. Pete waved the others off and closed a suitcase with intention of leaving Sleepy Hollow for a while. Once Pete left the building, the cartoon cat loaded his suitcase on a cart being pulled by a donkey.

Pete started to lead the donkey and DP began to follow him. DP followed Pete out of the town and into a field with a creepy looking scarecrow and a windmill not to far away. DP rode in on Gunpowder and dismounted his horse.

"What are you running from Pete?" DP asked.

"Curse you DP." Pete said. DP and Pete began to walk together down a dirt road.

"You can't leave Sleepy Hollow! You helped me!" DP said.

"I know, and doing that has put me in a spot of which there is no protection." Pete said. DP stopped Pete from walking.

"How did you know Winry was pregnant?" DP asked.

"She told me." Pete said.

"So, I'm going to take a shot in the dark and ask, are you admitting to being the father?" DP asked.

"Are you kiddin'? She wasn't my type. So no, I ain't the father." Pete said.

"Did Winry tell you the name of the father?" DP asked.

"Yes. She wanted me to protect her kid's rights as magistrate. I was bound by my oath of office to keep her secret." Pete said.

"So do you think the father killed her?" DP asked.

"No! That Heylin killed her!" Pete said. DP was getting stressed out now!

"Ugh, how many times do I have to say this? There is no headless horseman!" DP said. DP noticed the cross attached to Pete's clothes.

"What's this for?" DP asked, picking the cross up. Pete snatched it back and held it tight.

"My cross, it protects me from the horseman." Pete said.

"I can't believe someone of your authority would believe that silly nonsense now tell me the name of…" Before DP could finish, lightning boomed in the sky. A small jumble of sheep ran away, as if sensing something evil was coming.

DP and Pete in the distance heard a horse whinny.

"Oh my god!" Pete said. The cartoon cat started to run up a small hill and DP saw something come out of the Western Woods! It was Headless Chase!

Chase drew his sword out and quickly twirled it around. Chase rode past DP and dashed towards Pete! DP got knocked down as Pete made it to the top of the small hill. Pete turned around holding his cross and let out one final gasp of fright before Chase sliced off his head!

Pete's head spun around on his shoulders for a few quick seconds before dropping to the ground along with Pete's body. DP watched as Headless Chase sat atop Daredevil, twirling his sword.

Pete's head rolled down the small hill and stopped right between DP's legs. Daredevil whinnied and passed by DP again. Before Chase left, he jabbed his sword into the top of Pete's head and carried it off back into the woods.

DP fainted again out of fright.

_(Please R&R)_


	10. Into the woods

_Chapter 10: Into the woods_

The next day back at Hikari's mansion, Hinata sat outside DP's room and Pegasus and Hikari walked upstairs.

"Has he come out yet?" Pegasus asked. Hinata shook her head.

"He hasn't come out all day." Hinata said. Pegasus opened DP's bedroom door and the three walked in.

DP was lying in his bead, hiding himself with the covers, and he was trembling like mad.

"H-he is real! I saw the headless horseman!" DP said.

"Constable, please calm down." Pegasus said. DP began to tremble some more.

"No, I'm not making this up! It was the real horseman, the stories are all true!" DP said.

"I know there true. We tried to tell you but you didn't believe us." Pegasus said.

"I-I saw him with my own eyes." DP said before fainting.

"I guess he's going back to the city." Hinata said. DP began to dream again.

In his dream, he saw himself as a child, dancing with his mom. But suddenly, DP's dream suddenly turned into a nightmare!

He saw a judge grab his mom buy the arm and throw her to the ground. The judge pointed to the drawings she drew and DP heard him shout, "How dare you teach DP your evil ways, you witch?"

The judge threw a bible onto the drawings and opened it. A few seconds later, the judge dragged the woman into a back room.

DP suddenly shot awake and sweat was dripping down his forehead.

"Mom…" DP said to himself. Back downstairs the town elders were talking. DP finally came out of his room and stood at the top of the stairs.

"Everyone." DP said.

"Constable, I thought you were going home." Pegasus said.

"I at first thought that, but now I've faced my fears and I require a favor from all of you. I need a party to go with me into the Western Woods to help me find the horseman's resting place. Maybe there, we can find a way to send him back to where he belongs." DP said, walking down the stairs.

"Who's with me?" DP asked. Everybody in the room remained deathly silent. Hinata slowly raised her hand.

"I-I am." She said. Later in the day, DP and Hinata were riding thru the woods and Hinata had her dad's rifle packed on the back of her horse.

"OK, so we have The Uchiha's, Winry Rockbell, your dad and now Pete. Did your dad have any business associated with the Uchiha's?" DP asked Hinata.

"Yes, he worked for them and they were kind enough to let us stay in their coach house." Hinata said.

"But there was something that happened a week before Itachi and Sasuke were killed. There was an argument upstairs between two brothers and my dad was sent for by Itachi." Hinata said.

"Hmm an argument between two brothers, after which Itachi sent for Hiashi." DP said. Suddenly the two's horses stopped and there was not a sound in the forest.

"Shh, do you hear something?" Hinata asked.

"No." DP said.

"Neither do I. There's no birds, or crickets, nothing. Everything's gone really quiet." Hinata said. The lack of sound was really scaring the two.

"Come on, let's continue." DP said. A few minutes later, the two heard singing coming from a cave. The cave had a small wooden door over the entrance.

DP and Hinata got off their horses and slowly walked towards the cave, the singing getting louder and louder with each step.

DP got behind Hinata and pulled a pistol out as the two got closer to the cave. When they reached the entrance, Hinata slowly opened the door and the two saw someone sitting in front of a fire place. Small candles were on some parts of the wall, and an old wooden table sat near the man.

The person was a man who was wearing dirty clothes and long black hair was covering his face. Hinata and DP slowly walked towards the man, DP's pistol aimed at him, just in case.

"E-excuse me, we don't mean to intrude but we were wondering if you could help us." DP said to the man. The figure slowly turned around and faced the two. Hinata and DP's hearts began to beat rapidly out of fright.

"You're both from the Hollow aren't you?" The man asked.

Hinata gulped. "Y-yes." She said. The figure placed something on a rock and DP saw it was a dead cardinal. The man stood up and crept towards the two.

"D-do you know of the horseman, sir?" Hinata asked.

"The Heylin?" The man asked before making a cutting motion on his neck.

"T-that's him sir." Hinata said.

"Come on, let's get out of here." DP whispered to Hinata. They turned to leave but the man grabbed DP's shoulder.

"You, come with me. Stay outside young one and don't come back in. No matter what noises you here, stay outside." The man said to Hinata. The girl nodded and hurried back outside, closing the door behind her.

The man sat DP at the wooden table as the man got on the other side.

"What is it Hinata has to stay away from?" DP asked but the man didn't listen. The man picked up some shackles that were attached to the wall and clipped them onto his own wrists. After that, the man reached out to SP, the shackles holding him back.

"The Heylin rides to the Hollow and back, and each time I hear him, I can smell the blood on him." The man said, sprinkling some weird powder out of a bottle and gently throwing it into the air and put some herbs onto the table.

"W-well, that's why I'm here. I'm here to find him and have him stop all the killing." DP said. DP watched as the man picked up a basket, shook it a bit and let a live bat out!

The man picked up a knife, held the bat down and cut off its head! The man squeezed the bat's blood onto the herbs.

"You seek the knowledge of the Underworld, I can show you it!" The man said, jabbing the knife into the table. The bat's blood began to have a chemical reaction to the powder the man sprinkled and the man began to inhale the smoke.

"Just wait, when the other comes, all will be reveled." The man said.

"Who's the other?" DP asked. The man didn't answer, for he had passed out.

"Sir?" DP asked. He reached his hand out to tap the man's shoulder but suddenly, the man's head shot up! His teeth and become razor sharp, his eyes had disappeared and DP saw he had a burn mark on one side of his face.

DP gasped in fright as the man leaped forward on to DP, the shackles still holding him back!

**"You seek the warrior with the blood of many on his hands, the headless horseman! Follow the Indian trail to where the sun sets, go to the tree of the dead, climb down and there you will find the horseman's resting place!" **The demonic man said before dying right there on top of DP.

Back outside, Hinata was waiting for DP and the constable finally went back outside to her.

"Come on Hinata, we're leaving right now!" DP said.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

"We're leaving right now!" DP said.

_(Please R&R)_


	11. The tree of the dead

_Chapter 11: The tree of the dead_

After that incident, Hinata and DP were riding along the Indian trail.

"OK, so the guy said we need to take this trail to the tree of the dead and there we will find Chase's grave." DP said.

"How will we know when we find the tree?" Hinata asked.

"Something tells me it'll be hard to miss." DP said. The two followed the trail for a few minutes until DP stopped Gunpowder. He saw a figure dressed in a white cloak riding on a white horse.

"Hinata, stay here." DP said, drawing his pistol. DP ran after the figure and hid behind some trees so he wouldn't be seen.

He found the figure, still sitting atop its horse. The figure wasn't moving so DP knew this was his chance so he aimed his gun.

"Tell me who you are, I have a gun aimed!" DP commanded, his hand trembling. The figure took off its hood and looked back at DP. Guess who it was?

"Hikari? What are you doing out here?" DP asked.

"Nobody else would go with you, and I wanted to make sure you were safe." Hikari said.

DP smiled and took Hikari's hand. "Well, thanks for caring." DP said. He and Hikari were about to kiss until Hinata interrupted.

"Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting anything but I think I found something." She said, clutching her dad's rifle. Now with Hikari as part of the team, the three rode to a location with Hinata leading.

She led them to a huge black tree with twisting branches and a demonic look. This tree towered over all the others in the forest and its roots were coming out of the ground.

"The tree of the dead." said Hinata. DP stepped towards the tree and began to inspect it. Suddenly, a little drop of something fell from the tree.

"Hmm, what's this?" He asked himself. DP touched the stuff and saw it was crimson red.

"Oh my god, its blood!" DP said to himself. The constable went back to Gunpowder and grabbed a hand-axe off of his pack.

"Stay back you two." DP said. He began to chop at the tree's roots and every time he struck it, blood began to dribble out. The blood began to squirt onto DP but he knew he had to press on to see what this tree was hiding.

DP began to pull some hacked off roots and throw them to the side and at last, he broke off a big piece of bark and guess what he found?

Heads! All these dismembered heads filled where the broken tree bark was and Hinata quickly looked away, Hikari hugging her.

DP covered his mouth and looked away. The constable began to breathe heavily until he saw something behind the tree at the top of a small hill.

It was Chase's sword, the blade stuck in the ground just like on the day Chase was beheaded!

"This tree is a portal, a gateway between two worlds." DP said, climbing up to where Chase's sword was.

He felt something wasn't right in this picture. "The ground here has been disturbed. Guys, bring me a shovel!" DP said. After cleaning himself of the blood, DP began to dig Chase's grave.

At last, he reached the bottom and found the skeleton of the headless horseman! DP noticed something that made this whole thing even more interesting.

"His skull's gone! So that's why Chase keeps returning from the grave, so he can get a head of his very own." DP said.

Suddenly, thunder began to flash in the sky and the wind began to pick up a lot. Hikari and Hinata noticed the heads in the tree parted and DP noticed vines wrapped around Chase's skeleton.

"DP." Hikari said with worry. The three watched as Headless Chase leaped from the tree of the dead, riding Daredevil!

Daredevil rose up and stood on his hind legs and let out a whinny as Chase drew his sword. Chase and Daredevil rode off into the woods, back to Sleepy Hollow!

"Oh no, not another one!" DP said. DP leaped down from the small hill and ran back to Gunpowder. The constable got back onto his horse and the two began to pursue Chase back to Sleepy Hollow in hopes of stopping him before he adds more heads to his collection.

_(Please R&R)_


	12. The Swanson family

_Chapter 12: The Swanson family_

Back in Sleepy Hollow, Kaiba and two of his friends had decided to fight back against Chase. Kaiba and his friends sat atop their horses holding rifles, Kaiba's being a sniper rifle.

"OK, we'll split up. You two cover both the left and right entrances to the town." Kaiba said. His friends nodded and headed where they were ordered.

Meanwhile at the Swanson's home, the couple was getting ready for bed.

"Don't pick your teeth Joe, that's a really bad habit." Bonnie said. Joe smiled and sat his wife onto his lap.

"Honey, I'm a bad habit and nothing can fix that." Joe said with a smile.

"Oh really now?" She said. The couple kissed and Bonnie went into her and Joe's bedroom while Joe sat in front of the fire place.

After she left, Joe noticed the table he was sitting at began to rumble and shake, and suddenly demonic faces came out of the fire place before vanishing!

Chase burst in thru the door wielding two had-axes. Joe quickly picked up a chair and tried to hit the horseman with it but Chase broke it by simply hitting it.

"Bonnie!" Joe shouted. His wife heard him and locked herself in the bedroom. Joe and Chase began to fight it out! Joe picked up a fireplace poker and swung at Chase with it but the horseman blocked it and threw Joe back!

The table was knocked over as the fight continued and Chase was able to catch Joe off guard and knock him backwards into a wall.

With just one swing of his hand-axe, Chase sliced off Joe's head like butter! Back in the bedroom, Bonnie quietly breathed, hoping her husband was OK. A few seconds later, Chase burst thru the door and Bonnie backed up against a wall.

She was horrified to see her husband's head being held by Chase. Finally accepting her fate, Bonnie closed her eyes, steadied her breathing and let Chase finish her off.

Back with Kaiba, he felt that something evil was nearby. If only he had felt it sooner!

"Oh no!" Kaiba said. He made his horse take him to the Swanson's home and when he got there, he saw Chase putting the head of Bonnie in a bag along with Joe's.

Just as he was about to ride off, Kaiba aimed his rifle and fired. The bullet nailed Chase square in the chest and sent him backwards off his horse. Kaiba smiled and got off his horse, thinking he had just killed the famed headless horseman!

But nope, Chase sat up and stood back up like nothing happened. Kaiba quickly tried to load another shot in but Chase just ignored him and walked past him. Kaiba decided the best thing to do was use brute force!

He tried to hit Chase with his gun but he blocked it and backhanded Kaiba. Chase put his sword back and went back to retrieve his horse. Kaiba just couldn't let him get away!

He pulled a dagger out and threw it at Chase, nailing him in the back. Chase just pulled it out and threw it back, stabbing Kaiba's leg! Chase went back to his business.

DP finally arrived and saw what was going on. He dismounted Gunpowder and ran to help out. Kaiba pulled the dagger out of his leg, ran to the Swanson's stable and grabbed two sickles.

"Kaiba wait, he's not after you!" DP said. But Kaiba ignored him.

"I'll get him!" He said. Kaiba attacked Chase but the horseman blocked it with his sword.

DP decided to help Kaiba fight so he grabbed a nearby scythe and ran into the fight. DP swung at Chase but the attack was blocked and DP was thrown back. The three fought for a few seconds until DP was able to attack and the scythe was stabbed into Chase's side!

"Come on, we can't win this!" DP said. Kaiba nodded and the two ran across a covered bridge which spanned a small creek and went into town. When they reached the other side, the two looked and saw Chase was gone.

They heard footsteps that were getting closer and closer and the two were surprised to see Chase had managed to pull the scythe out, walk over the bridge and came at them from behind! Chase jabbed his sword and the sword was able to pierce DP's armor! The blade went into DP's shoulder and Chase flipped the constable behind him!

From the ground, DP watched as Kaiba and Chase fought some more! The fight moved onto the bridge and finally Chase was able to have Kaiba lose his balance!

Chase slashed his sword across Kaiba's stomach and DP was horrified to see Kaiba had been cut in half! Chase went back to get his horse and DP fainted once again.

_(Please R&R)_


	13. More memories

_Chapter 13: More memories_

Back at Hikari's mansion, DP was in his bed with Weevil checking his wounds while Pegasus watched. A passer-by saw DP lying on the ground and brought him back to Hikari's home.

Weevil looked at DP's stab wound in his shoulder. "That's amazing, an injury like this should have killed him. But he doesn't need any stitches and he hardly lost any blood." Weevil said.

DP suddenly woke up and gasped.

"Constable, please relax. You've got a mild fever." Weevil said. DP began to grunt in pain.

"Hikari!" He said. Speaking of Hikari, she was in the kitchen making something for DP.

She dropped some herbs in a pot over a fire and said a small spell after she did. She walked back over to a wooden table where a dead crow lied. She picked up a knife and cut off the crow's foot to drop it in the pot.

Hikari poured some of her mixture in a cup and went upstairs to give it to DP. She walked up to his bedside and saw he was still in pain.

"H-Hikari, I tried to stop Kaiba but he didn't listen to me!" DP said.

"Shh, drink this. It'll help with the pain and make you sleep." Hikari said.

"Chase wasn't meant to attack Kaiba or me! If Kaiba didn't attack him," Before DP could finish, Pegasus interrupted him.

"Constable, we'll hear about this later. You must rest now." He said.

"But wait, I've figured something out! Chase doesn't kill at random. He's being controlled by someone, someone who has his skull! And it had to be someone who knows where his grave is!" DP said.

"Shh, drink." Hikari said. DP drank her mixture and he fell asleep almost immediately, and another nightmare was triggered!

His dream showed the judge from his other dream walking out of a red door into a church like place.

Little DP hid among the church benches and waited for the judge to leave. After he did, DP walked towards the red door and opened it, revealing a torture chamber with an iron maiden was at the other side of the room.

Little DP walked up to the iron maiden and saw his mom's eyes inside! He backed up but slipped and fell to the floor. The iron maiden opened up and his mom fell out, covered in holes with a fountain of blood flowing out!

DP woke up and sat up quickly, right into Hikari's arms. DP panted and put his arms around Hikari.

"Shh, everything's OK. You were having a bad dream." She said.

"Yeah, and it was about things I forgot about a long time ago. Things I would never like to remember!" DP said.

"Tell me about it, maybe I can help." Hikari said. DP decided it was time to let it all out.

"It was about my mom, a sweet caring woman, a child of nature. And she was condemned, no not condemned, murdered by my own dad, a man who would do anything to keep this world free from evil. He accused her of witchcraft and had her executed. I was only seven when it happened." DP said. Hikari felt so bad for him. Losing a mother at that age would be difficult.

"I should never have come here. My mind has become twisted with all this supernatural stuff." DP said.

"But I'm glad you came, for if you didn't, I never would have met you." Hikari said, taking DP's hand.

"But, why are you saying that? You've lost your man, Kaiba." DP said.

"My tears have fallen for Kaiba, but my heart isn't broken. Do you think I'm wicked?" Hikari asked.

"No, but I do sense a bit of a witch in you Hikari." DP said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you have bewitched me." DP said. Hikari smiled and hugged DP. The next morning, DP awoke to see Azula sitting at his bedside.

"You slept like you were dead." said Azula.

"Thank you but the lady of the house doesn't need to take care of me." DP said.

"I know but I have too because the servant girl has disappeared." Azula said.

"Lena?" DP asked.

"Yep, she ran off out of fear like all the others." Azula said, cutting an apple in two.

"Where's Hikari?" DP asked as Azula stood up.

"She's in her room, sleeping. She watched over you until dawn so I told her she needed some rest." Azula said. She walked out of DP's room when Hinata walked in holding a pitcher of water and pouring it into a bowl.

DP sat up in his bed. "Well, I'm feeling much better now. And I'm feeling like I really need to face an adversary that's actually living." DP said.

_(Please R&R)_


	14. A conspiracy discovered!

_Chapter 14: A conspiracy discovered!_

Later, DP was in his room with Hinata and the two were gathering some names.

"OK, so there's Dr. Underwood, Reverend Eggman, Notary Gozaburo Kaiba, and Magistrate Pete, he tried to leave town and lost his head. And all four of these guys were arguing on the night Pete was murdered." DP said.

"Maybe there's a conspiracy involved with this whole thing." Hinata said. DP took that into account and wrote the word "conspiracy" in a notebook.

"There has to be a secret that unites these four. Pete knew that there were five bodies and four graves, he knew Winry was pregnant and he wouldn't tell me the name of the kid's dad." DP said.

"There's only one was we can solve this, process of elimination. I'll make a list of every man and woman in Sleepy Hollow. And the name at the top of my list shall be the chief citizen, Maximillian Pegasus." DP said, writing down Pegasus's name in his notebook.

Hinata then remembered something.

"I guess it would make sense for Pegasus to be the town's chief citizen now that Itachi Uchiha is gone." said Hinata.

"Oh yeah, the Uchiha's, I almost forgot about them." DP said. The constable grabbed the bible he was given when he arrived in Sleepy Hollow and opened it. On the first page was the family tree of Hikari and DP noticed that the Uchiha's and Hikari's family were really close to each other.

"Hinata, come on! We're going to pay Gozaburo a visit. I think I have this figured out!" DP said.

* * *

The two got on their horses and rode into town and they arrived at Kaiba's home. The two went inside and saw that nobody was home. Stacks of paper were all over the place.

DP and Hinata began to look around and the Hyuga girl's eye caught something. It was her dad's satchel resting on a table.

"It's my dad's satchel. What's it doing here?" She asked, picking it up. DP opened a small closet and saw Gozaburo was hiding in it. DP jumped back in surprise.

"Leave me alone!" Gozaburo said.

"Mr. Kaiba, we need to talk to you." DP said. Gozabro walked past DP and sat in a chair.

"Leave me alone!" Gozaburo said again.

"We will, but first you have to show me the last will of Itachi Uchiha!" DP said.

"The will leaves everything to his brother." Gozaburo said.

"Yes, who died with him! So if that happens, the estate would be passed on to the next of kin." DP said. Hinata opened her dad's satchel and found something of interest.

"DP, look what I found." She said. She pulled out Itachi's will and Gozaburo was not happy about that!

"Ah-ha, so there it is!" DP said. He took the will and opened it.

"It looks like Itachi made a new will before he died, leaving everything too…Winry Rockbell?" DP asked. Hinata again found another item of interest.

"And look here, a marriage certificate." She said. DP took the certificate and looked over it.

"So Itachi married Winry in secret and left everything to her and her unborn kid! This new will discuses the fate of the Uchiha fortune and the person in general would have inherited everything." DP said. Gozaburo was starting to break down!

"It's true, but we were all forced to do this against our will!" He said.

"Your will? Wait a minute, the four town elders. It all makes sense now, you all played parts in this scheme! Reverend Eggman knew the secret because he performed the marriage, Dr. Underwood tended to the pregnant girl, Magistrate Pete gave her protection of the law, and you Notary Gozaburo hid the documents, which were entrusted by Uchiha to his fateful servants!" DP said.

"And those four are behind this whole plot!" Hinata said. Gozaburo sat up and walked across the room to another chair.

"None of us were told it was a murdering plot, and because of this my son is dead!" He said on the verge of tears.

"But I'm not done! First, the Uchiha brothers were killed by a headless horseman who had been raised from the grave to slice off some heads, next a gentle widow appears with a claim on a fortune, off with her head. But the plot goes deeper, there was Hinata's dad, Hiashi Hyuga, the night Sasuke and Itachi had an argument over the new will. Hiashi was called upstairs to bear witness." DP said.

"L-look DP, there's my dad's signature!" Hinata said, looking at the will along with DP.

"Signing this was basically his death warrant, making the horseman come after him. He came after him at the command of someone who had power over him. It was someone who dug up Chase's grave in the western woods and took his skull!" DP said. Gozaburo couldn't take it anymore. He plugged his ears not wanting to hear this crime he helped commit!

"Chase's skull must be returned to him before he can return to Hell, someone who would murder to gain or lose a fortune! And it was none other than Itachi's next of kin, Maximillian Pegasus!" DP said.

_(Please R&R)_


	15. A love lost

_Chapter 15: A love lost_

DP and Hinata hurried back to Hikari's mansion and when the two went into DP's room, they saw Hikari sitting a small desk.

"Oh, Hikari, what are you doing in here?" DP asked.

"Nothing, just straightening up a little bit. Was I not supposed to?" Hikari asked.

"Please don't worry about it, it's nothing big." DP said as Hikari stood up.

"I missed you. Where did you two go?" Hikari asked.

"To the notary, DP and I had a few questions for Gozaburo." Hinata said.

"Did you two find anything?" Hikari asked. DP and Hinata looked at each other.

"We think so." DP said.

"DP, I have something to tell you. My dad thinks you should go back to New York." Hikari said.

"Why?" DP asked.

"Well, I overheard him having a talk with my stepmom and they were talking about how what's going on here is none of your business. They don't want someone solving their problems for them." Hikari said.

"Then please tell him I intend to stay until the horseman leaves this town alone, once and for all!" DP said.

"Then I shall leave you two alone to discuss your evidence." Hikari said. She exited the room and a few seconds after she did, DP looked at the floor and saw a spider! He got scared and jumped onto a chair.

"DP, calm down, it's just a spider." Hinata said as the spider went under DP's bed.

"Kill it!" DP said. Hinata looked under the bed and noticed something. She moved the bed and saw a symbol with an eye in the center.

"It's the evil eye! Somebody is using spells against you!" Hinata said. DP really got worried when he heard that. Late into the night, DP was thinking about the case while Hinata slept. DP heard a banging noise coming from downstairs so he woke Hinata and the two went down to see what all the racket was about.

They quietly snuck down and saw a figure wearing a black cloak and holding a lantern. The figure went outside and into the Western woods all while DP and Hinata followed.

The figure moved swiftly past the trees and Hinata and DP kept trailing it.

"Wait here." DP said. Hinata stayed while DP went ahead. He followed the figure as it headed into a small, lit cave. DP peeked inside and saw a man and a woman making love.

DP was shocked to see the woman was Azula! How could she do this behind her husband's back? DP watched as Azula picked up a knife that was lying on the ground and cut the palm of her hand. She rubbed her blood on the man's back and DP watched them in horror for a few seconds before leaving.

DP and Hinata went back to Hikari's mansion but DP was the first to notice something. Someone had stolen their notes!

Hikari had taken them to her childhood home and burned them in the fireplace. DP rode in on Gunpowder and got off immediately.

"Hikari, why'd you do that?" DP asked as Hikari stood up.

"I did it so you can't accuse my dad for what's been going on." Hikari said.

"Hey look, I'm not accusing anyone but am I OK to have guilt or suspicion? I'm afraid none of your spells can get rid of all that. Your dad has the motive to murder." DP said.

"You know what, shut up! If you knew my dad personally you'd see he would never murder anyone!" Hikari shouted.

"Then what about all the murders, someone had to have done it!" DP said.

"DP, I want you to take all of your gear and leave. I can't believe I even thought of giving you my heart!" Hikari shouted. She went back to her horse and got on.

"Goodbye Darkpaladinmon. I curse the day you came to Sleepy Hollow!" Hikari said before riding off. DP just stood there, his heart broken.

_(Please R&R)_


	16. Shootout at the church

_Chapter 16: Shootout at the church_

The next day, DP and Azula were in the kitchen talking.

"Has Hikari said anything?" DP asked.

"Only that she doesn't want to see you." Azula said.

"OK, thanks." DP said. He turned to leave but Azula stopped him.

"DP, I've noticed you haven't mentioned the cut on my hand. It's only polite for gentlemen to mention such things." Azula said. She came up behind DP and put her head next to his ear.

"I, I'm sorry. How did you" DP asked. Azula cut him off before he could finish.

"Don't try to hide it! I know you saw me!" Azula whispered.

"W-What?" DP asked.

"I know you followed me last night into the woods. And you have to promise not to tell my husband!" Azula whispered. Pegasus suddenly came in.

"Everyone, something horrible has happened! Gozaburo is dead!" said Pegasus.

"No, that harmless old man?" Azula asked.

"He hung himself in the night!" Pegasus said.

"Hung himself?" DP asked in shock.

"Reverend Eggman is calling a meeting in the church tonight. Every man, woman and child in Sleepy Hollow is going to be there and there all going to speak out against you!" Pegasus said, pointing to DP.

"If you know what's right, you will leave immediately!" Pegasus said. He then gasped after seeing Azula's hand.

"My god, dear what happened to your hand?" Pegasus asked. Azula giggled.

"Oh it's nothing. I was careless with a kitchen knife. I can bind it with wild Arrowroot flowers. I know where some grow." said Azula.

Later that night, the town began to gather in the church for the town meeting Pegasus mentioned. Azula and Pegasus were out near the woods for Azula to pick flowers for her wound.

"Come on dear, the meeting bell has started to ring." Pegasus said. Azula looked up at her husband and smiled. Pegasus then widened his eyes when he saw a horrific sight, it was Chase!

The Heylin rode towards Azula and unsheathed his sword! Back at the church, DP and Hinata were watching everyone pile in. Pegasus rode in suddenly!

"Hikari! The horseman got her!" Pegasus shouted. Hikari ran to her dad as he got off his horse.

"He killed her, Chase Young killed Azula!" Pegasus said. Suddenly, everyone heard a whinny in the distance! It was Chase!

"Oh my god!" Pegasus said. Chase rode towards the church as DP and Hinata ran for it too! Everyone got in just in time as two young men shot rifles at the horseman! Chase stopped near the church entrance.

Inside, everyone began to panic as Pegasus made his way thru the crowd. The door was locked and when Pegasus made his way to the front of the church, Eggman grabbed him by the collar.

"You fool! You'll get us all killed! You're the one the horseman wants!" Eggman said. Hikari put her hand over her heart as she kneeled on the ground and began to draw something on the floor.

DP meanwhile looked outside a window to see Chase still hasn't attempted to enter the church yet. Chase pulled a hand axe out and threw it on the church grounds. It turned into ash.

"He can't walk on holy ground!" DP said to himself.

"Over here!" someone shouted. DP got out of the way as several men broke the windows and began shooting at Chase as his horse began to go around the church.

"This is for my dad!" Hinata shouted.

Hinata aimed her dad's rifle at the horseman and was able to nail him in the shoulder.

"Why should we all die for you?" Eggman asked still holding onto Pegasus. DP was able to get to the two.

"The horseman can't enter! He can't walk on holy ground!" DP said.

"We have to save ourselves!" Eggman said. Pegasus was able to shove Eggman off and pull a pistol out.

"The next person who dares touch me will get shot!" Pegasus shouted. Meanwhile, the people with guns continued to take shots at Chase.

"I can't take it anymore! Enough people have died. It's time we confess to what we've done!" Weevil said.

"What do you know?" Pegasus asked.

"Your four friends all played you for a fool. We were possessed by," Weevil said. As he said this, Eggman grabbed a big wooden cross and bashed Weevil on the head with it, killing him.

Out of shock, Pegasus shot Eggman in the chest. Pegasus then quickly snatched a rifle from someone's hands and began walking up a small flight of stairs. Behind thw stairs was a huge plate glass window.

"Get back, all of you stay back!" Pegasus shouted. Hikari looked up and started to walk towards the front of the church.

Back outside, Chase grabbed a rope he found hanging on the church's fence and he snapped off a sharp fence post. He went to the back of the church and tied the rope to the fence post. He held the post like a javelin.

Pegasus made it to the top of the stairs.

"There is a conspiracy here and I will find out who is behind it!" Pegasus proclaimed. Suddenly, the fence post Chase had broke thru the window and impaled Pegasus thru the chest! Hikari screamed in horror as Pegasus was pulled thru the window and dragged along the ground!

DP and Hikari ran up the stairs and watched as Chase pulled Pegasus. Pegasus finally stopped as his head got stuck in the fence. Chase pulled his sword out and quickly beheaded Pegasus!

Hikari fainted after she saw that. DP then noticed something. Hikari had drawn the evil eye again on the floor of the church.

She really was casting evil spells on him!

_(Please R&R)_


	17. The true villian revealed

_Chapter 17: The true villain revealed_

After the massacre at the church, DP and the others went back to Hikari's mansion. Hikari was in her bed sleeping with DP watching her.

"It had to have been an evil spirit that possessed you. I'm praying that it's satisfied." DP said to the sleeping Hikari. DP touched her hand.

"Goodbye Hikari." DP said. He left her room and went back to his. DP sat near the fireplace and pulled out the small spell book Hikari had given him. He looked at it and sighed in sadness.

DP's carriage arrived to take him back to New York so he packed his bags and went outside with Hinata following him.

"You think Hikari's behind all this don't you?" Hinata asked. DP turned around and looked at her.

"Never say that again!" DP told her.

"DP, Hikari's a sweet girl! How could you think she's behind Chase's attacks?" Hinata asked in anger.

"I have a reason too!" DP said.

"Then reason has taken you over!" Hinata said.

"No! I'm being beaten to death by it!" DP shouted. The constable opened the carriage doors and put his bags in.

"The world is a tough place and you need to know that Hinata! A villain can be anyone and it can be behind any mask!" DP said. Hinata looked like she was on the verge of crying.

DP calmed down and patted her on the shoulder.

"Goodbye Hinata." DP said. He stepped into the carriage and rode off, Hikari watching the whole thing.

While riding out of Sleepy Hollow, DP pulled out the cardinal illusion toy and began to play with it. On the way, he noticed two men taking Azula's headless body off of a cart and into a building where she'd be put in a coffin.

As DP played with the cardinal toy some more, an idea went into his head.

"Wait a second, an illusion. Something that can be mistaken for another!" He said to himself. He pulled Hikari's spell book out and flipped thru the pages. He was able to find the drawing Hikari placed in the church and he was shocked at what the description said.

**For the protection of a**

**Loved One**

**Against evil spirits**

Hikari wasn't cursing DP, she was protecting him! DP stuck his head out of the carriages window.

"Driver, turn this coach around!" DP shouted. Meanwhile, Hikari was sitting in front of a fireplace in her mansion, thinking about everything that's been going on.

DP arrived at Weevil's house and knocked on the door. A servant girl answered the door and DP went right inside.

"Excuse me miss!" DP said. He found the room where Azula's body was and opened her coffin. Right next to her was Pegasus's coffin. DP grabbed Azula's cut hand and inspected it.

"There's no blood flow, no clotting and no signs of healing." DP said. He made a shocking discovery!

"When this cut was made, this woman was already dead!" DP said. Back with Hikari, a figure was looming behind her! Hikari stood up and looked ehind her and was shocked to see who it was!

It was Azula! She was wearing a fire bending robe and her hair was up in a bun.

"Why Hikari, what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Azula said. Hikari fainted in horror while Azula smirked at her,

DP meanwhile ran out of Weevil's home and stole the coach just as the driver got back from a bathroom break.

Hinata was sitting on the porch of her home and noticed a light coming from the old town windmill.

Inside the windmill, Hikari was lying on the floor, recovering from her shock. Azula, who had let her hair down, snipped off a small piece of Hikari's hair.

Azula looked at a lantern and pointed her finger at it. She directed her finger to a small wooden platform she built and with her finger the fire followed. She put Hikari's hair into the fire.

"Arise, Chase Young! Arise! You've got one more night of beheading." Azula said. As she said this, she reached into a bag and pulled out Chase Young's skull! She placed it in front of the fire.

"Arise with your sword gleaming in the moonlight, with Hell's fury at your command, a head for a head." said Azula. Back in the Western Woods, Chase's burial spot began to react to Azula's command.

"Come now for, Hikari!" Azula's voice echoed. Chase erupted from the tree's trunk and rode off towards the windmill.

Hikari meanwhile finally woke up and saw Azula staring at her.

"Rise and shine! So did you think me coming back from the dead was a nightmare?" Azula asked.

"This can't be real! Dad saw the horseman kill you!" Hikari said. Azula chuckled evilly.

"Don't be so silly my dear! That coward only saw the horseman coming towards me with his sword unsheathed! He didn't stick around to see the finale. But it was I who was governing Chase all along. He wouldn't dare lay a finger on me." Azula said.

DP meanwhile stopped by Hikari's mansion only to find her not there so he rode off to go look somewhere else! And he was running out of time!

"But what about the body they found?" Hikari asked.

"I have the servant girl Lena to thank for that. I always thought she was useless." Azula said. The scene showed a girl with black hair named Lena _(Scooby _Doo _on Zombie Island) _putting corn in a basket.

Azula ran up behind her and cut off Lena's head with an axe, her head plopping right into the corn basket.

"Turns out she was helpful after all." Azula said. It was revealed that after Azula killed Lena, she cut her hand to make it seem it was Azula's body.

"Who are you?" Hikari asked in fear. Azula chuckled again.

"Someone, who in a few minutes will be running the show around here as chief citizen." Azula said. Chase meanwhile was halfway to the windmill. Azula started to tell Hikari her story.

"I lived with my dad, mom and older brother Zuko in a cottage not to far from the Western Woods. But one day, my dad died and the landlord who received so many years of loyal service from my parents evicted us! No body in this God-forsaken town would take us in because my mom was suspected of being a witch! But she taught her kids the tricks of the trade as we lived as outcasts in the Western Woods. She died within a year." Azula said.

DP meanwhile was riding thru the woods with Chase galloping along the path.

"My brother and I hid away from the world in our refuge, staying away from the outside world. Until one cold winter day while gathering firewood, we crossed paths with Chase Young!" Azula said.

The scene showed that fateful day that Chase was beheaded and it was revealed that the two kids he saw was Azula and Zuko!

"And I witnessed his death. At that very moment, I sold my soul to the devil himself, if he would raise the Heylin from the grave to avenge me!" Azula said.

"Avenge you?" Hikari asked.

"Against Uchiha and his brother, the landlords who showed us no mercy and left us to rot out in the woods while Maximillian Pegasus and his simpering wife and daughter stole our home!" Azula said in anger. Unknown to her, Hinata crept in and heard everything.

"I swore I would make myself mistress of everything that crook had! Hell, the easiest part was posing as your mom's nurse maid and putting her body in the grave and mine in the marriage bed! But it wasn't so easy to secure my legacy. Winry had to be taken out of the picture along with the servant Hyuuga." Azula said.

Hinata widened her eyes in anger once she heard that.

"And just the other day, that silly midwife told me that Winry had told her a big secret and she said this right in front of her husband, so another job for Chase." Azula said.

"But it was lust that drew the Reverend Eggman into my power." Azula said. The couple we saw earlier having sex in the cave, the man was Eggman!

"Fear did the same for Seto's father, and that tub of lard Pete! And Weevil's silence, I exchanged for my knowledge of his relationship with the servant girl Lena." Azula said.

"OK, so all the death can stop. You have everything now!" Hikari said.

"No Hikari, you do! It's all under your dad's will. I get everything in the event of your death!" Azula sneered.

Hinata meanwhile saw a huge hammer leaning against the wall. She quietly picked it up and crept towards Azula.

"Oh any my poor brother, sadly passed away." Azula said. The scene showed Zuko was the stranger in the woods who helped DP and Hinata find the tree of the dead.

He stepped out of his cave where Azula was waiting. She quickly chopped off his head, he never saw it coming.

"Quite recently." Azula daintily said.

"You killed your own brother?" Hikari asked in horror.

"He brought it on himself!" Azula said. She then turned around to see Hinata creeping up on her!

"By helping you and that fool DP!" She said to Hinata. The Hyuga girl gasped in fright and ran to Hikari.

"You're just in time to have your head cut off." Azula said. Hikari and Hinata ran outside as Azula picked up Chase's skull.

"The horseman comes and tonight he comes for you!" She shouted

_(Please R&R)_


	18. Here's your head Horseman!

_Chapter 18: Here's your head Horseman!_

As Hikari and Hinata ran outside, DP arrived!

"Hikari!" He shouted as he ran to her. Azula walked out with Chase's skull in her hand.

"Thank God you're alright!" DP said.

"DP, its Azula! She's behind this!" Hinata said.

"What?" DP asked. Suddenly, the three saw Chase had arrived and as they all ran in, Azula hid Chase's skull behind her back.

When the three got inside, Hinata and DP closed the door and blocked it so Chase couldn't get in. DP grabbed a shovel and slid it in front of the door.

Outside, Chase got off his horse and drew his sword while Azula moved to the side.

Inside, DP, Hinata and Hikari also put heavy sandbags on the door just as Chase started to bang against the door!

"Quick, everyone get to the roof! I have an idea!" DP said. Hinata and Hikari ran ahead while DP flipped a switch that made the gears in the windmill start to move. Hinata also grabbed a lantern that was nearby.

Chase meanwhile slid his sword's blade thru the center of the door and chopped the shovel in half and burst thru.

DP saw this and immediately ran up the stairs that led to the top of the windmill. Chase found a rope with a hook attached to it, he swung it up and the hook snagged onto one of the gears, pulling Chase up!

When he landed safely, Chase pulled out another hand axe and twirled it around with his sword. He took a swing at DP but the constable ducked just in time! DP quickly ran ahead and climbed up a ladder while Chase kept swinging at him. The constant swinging of Chase's blades made the ladder break!

Now that Chase was stuck down there, DP knew this was his chance! He grabbed the lantern Hinata had and dropped it down into the windmill. When it hit the ground, the oil from the lantern splashed out and caught the place on fire!

"Jump on the sails!" DP said. Hinata leaped off the windmill and grabbed onto a rope that was hanging off one of the windmill's sails.

Inside, the fire was spreading and inside the windmill were barrels full of gunpowder! Hikari and DP followed Hinata as all three of them jumped off the sails and landed on the ground! The three of them ran to DP's carriage just as the fire touched the barrels of gunpowder!

The windmill exploded in a fiery inferno while the others watched from a safe distance.

"Is he dead?" Hinata asked.

"Um, that's the problem. How can you kill what's already dead?" DP asked. Chasse suddenly burst out of the rubble as DP, Hikari and Hinata got onto DP's carriage! DP made the horses go while Chase got back on his horse and started to chase them!

The carriage went into the Western Woods with Chase trailing them!

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked.

"Anywhere but here!" DP said. He and Hikari looked behind and saw Chase was gaining on them.

"Take the reigns!" DP said as he gave the reigns to Hikari. DP grabbed Hinata's rifle and climed onto the roof of the carriage. When he took aim, DP saw Chase was gone! Daredevil was there but Chase was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, Chase climbed up from the back of the carriage! DP quickly shot him in the chest and knocked him off. But to confuse things even more, DP didn't see Chase get trampled by Daredevil.

Hikari looked up and saw a low hanging branch.

"DP!" She called out but it was too late. DP got smacked with the branch, fell of the carriage and landed on Daredevil's back! DP saw Chase was still hanging onto the back of the carriage!

The constable quickly re-positioned himself and rode Daredevil to catch up! When he got close enough, DP jumped onto Chase and climbed back onto the carriage. Chase meanwhile lost his grip but he grabbed Daredevil's saddle and was dragged along the ground!

Chase rode ahead and jumped onto the roof of the carriage with DP! Chase unsheathed his sword and swung at DP but he dodged it quickly! Chase then leg swept DP and started to choke him! Chase was about to punch DP but the constable had a quick idea!

"Jump!" He yelled. Hinata and Hikari leapt from the driver's seat and onto the two horses pulling the carriage and DP moved just in time for Chase to punch his fist thru the carriage's roof! A tree in the middle of the path bumped the carriage, knocking DP down again and almost breaking the hold on the horses!

DP quickly kicked the wood holding the horses and the horses were released from the carriage with DP still holding on!

Meanwhile, Chase was still stuck on the carriage! It slammed into a tree, sent Chase flying along with the carriage! Chase hit the ground with a thud and the carriage crushed him!

But of course, it didn't kill him.

A few seconds later, Hinata, Hikari and DP were back at the tree of the dead. But no sooner had they got there when Azula suddenly rode in!

"I see you're all still alive!" She said.

"Hikarim run!" DP said. Hikari took off running just as Azula drew a pistol.

"Yes run, it makes the kill more thrilling!" She said as she took aim at Hikari. DP took this time to run towards Azula but she caught him and shot DP in the chest!

"No!" Hinata shouted as she ran to him! Hikari looked back and saw what had happened. Suddenly, Chase was seen walking towards the tree and boy was he mad!

Azula quickly grabbed Hikari by the hair as she was running to DP.

"Here, she's right here! She's all yours!" Azula shouted to Chase. Hinata meanwhile saw DP was still breathing!

"Y-you're not dead!" Hinata said happily. DP sat up and saw a bag Azula was holding. He stood up and ran to Azula and tackled her off her horse!

The bag she was holding hit the ground and Chase's skull rolled out!

DP and Azula saw it and the two started to struggle over the skull! Hinata saw a tree branch lying on the ground and she picked it up. Azula managed to get on top of DP and she started to choke him!

"I can't have you ruin my plan! I have not come this far to be defeated!" She said in a crazed voice. Hinata then smacked Azula on the head with the branch and knocked her out!

Meanwhile with Hikari, Chase came up from behind her and held her by the hair! Chase tilted Hikari's head back and drew out his sword. Hikari's heart was pounding as she prepared to die!

DP grabbed Chase's skull and just as Hikari was about to be decapitated, DP shouted, "Hey Chase, I have something for you!"

Chase stopped what he was doing and pushed Hikari to the side. DP threw Chase's skull to him and the Heylin caught it perfectly. Chase put his sword away and slowly placed his skull back on his shoulders.

When he did, the Heylin started to shake and growl in pain as his muscles and blood veins started to grow back! Chase screamed in agony as his hair, eyes and tongue grew back along with his skin!

Hikari ran to DP and the two hugged. DP then revealed that it was Hikari's spell book that stopped Azula's bullet. Suddenly, Chase stopped growling and Hikari, Hinata and DP saw that his head had fully been reformed.

Chase looked at the three of them but turned his attention when Daredevil came up. Chase went to his horse, petted its mane and got back into the saddle.

Chase let out a war cry as he rode over to Azula. Chase hoisted her up and when Azula finally woke up, she saw Chase looking at her with a sly grin!

She started to freak out but Chase silenced her when he locked lips with her! Hikari looked away when blood started to leak out of Chase's and Azula's mouths!

When chase broke the kiss off, he sighed in satisfaction and let out another cry! The portal to Hell in the tree opened up as Chase rode Daredevil towards it!

Daredevil then leaped into the portal and the last thing that was heard, was Azula's scream of agony!

When everything settled, the three survivors started at the spot where Chase dragged Azula into Hell with him.

"Is he really gone?" Hinata asked.

"Y-yes, he is." DP said before fainting again.

_(Please R&R)_


	19. A new century

_Chapter 19: A new century_

The next day, DP, Hinata and Hikari were all going back to New York, and let me tell you, everything looked beautiful along the way!

The sun was out, the birds were chirping, sheep were out grazing in the fields and as the carriage drove past the Hudson River, the sun glistened on the water.

Inside the carriage, DP had fallen asleep but Hikari woke him up with a kiss on the lips. DP woke up, looked outside and smiled.

"We're right on schedule, just in time for the new century." DP said. When the three arrived in New York, snow was falling peacefully. DP, Hikari and Hinata stepped out with Hinata holding the group's bags.

The three of them walked down the streets of New York.

"Don't worry Hinata, we don't have far to go. The Bronx is up, the batter is down, and home is this way!" DP said. The three walked off into the distance, leaving the horror of Sleepy Hollow behind them.

_**THE END**_

_(But wait, the stories not over yet! Please R&R)_


	20. Bonus chapter

_Chapter 20: Bonus chapter_

_(OK, so this is a little song section I decided to add for a bonus Easter egg. The song that will be played is The Headless Horseman by Pegazus. So listen to that to heighten the mood!)_

The video started out by showing a creepy village and a sign outside the village that read, **"Sleepy Hollow"**

Suddenly, a guitar solo started to play in the Sleepy Hollow cemetery! It was Sonic the hedgehog, playing an electric guitar! With Sonic is a pink girl hedgehog playing a key guitar and a green hedgehog on drums. They are Sonia and Manic. Together, the three of them are Sonic Underground!

Sonic started to sing into a microphone.

Sonic: **On a night of rain and thunder, the curse will live again!**

The scene showed a gloved hand punching thru the dirt at an unmarked grave stone. The horseman himself climbed out of the grave!

**Awoken from his ancient slumber, the legend comes alive!**

**The full moon shows his silhouette, shadow in the sky!**

**As he rides thru the woods, he comes for you tonight!**

The scene showed the Horseman galloping thru the woods. All three hedgehogs started to sing together.

All three: _**Heads…will…roll!**_

_**Can you hear the thunder reaching from down under?**_

_**Heads…will…roll!**_

_**When the horseman comes and the lightning strikes!**_

_**Heads…will…roll!**_

_**When he strikes his sword you'll feel his wrath of anger!**_

_**Heads…will…roll!**_

Sonic made a cutting motion across his neck with his finger.

**When the headless horseman finds you!**

Sonic started to rock away on his electric guitar while Sonia and Manic backed him up! Then out of nowhere, the horseman's sword appeared in Sonic's hand!

**The gentle forest comes alive, as another victim dies!**

**His horse galloping like a beast, driven by the blood of enemies!**

**When the night falls down, the horseman seeks his revenge!**

**The cold misty night has come, and the moons shining red!**

_**Heads…will…roll!**_

_**Can you hear the thunder reaching from down under?**_

_**Heads…will…roll!**_

_**When the horseman comes and the lightning strikes!**_

**_Heads…will…roll!_**

**_When he strikes his sword you'll feel his wrath of anger!_**

The scene showed the horseman drawing his sword and swinging it around.

_**Heads…will…roll!**_

**When the headless horseman finds you!**

The rock music continued to play loud and proud!

**Can you see him? He has risen from the dead!**

**The evil and wicked, horseman without a head!**

**Seeking his vengeance, the scent of fear is on you!**

**The Hessian is coming, and tonight he comes for you!**

The scene showed the Horseman riding his horse, a pumpkin head in his hand! Sonic started to play a wicked guitar solo and he was playing so hard, the strings on his guitar started to smoke!

_**Heads…will…roll!**_

_**Can you hear the thunder reaching from down under?**_

_**Heads…will…roll!**_

_**When the horseman comes and the lightning strikes!**_

_**Heads…will…roll!**_

_**When he strikes his sword you'll feel his wrath of anger!**_

_**Heads…will…roll!**_

**When the headless horseman finds you!**

_**Heads…will…roll! (x4)**_

The scene then showed the horseman's horse rising on its hind legs! The horseman threw his pumpkin head at the camera and it shattered upon impact, ending the video with one last shot of the full moon.

_(Please R&R)_


End file.
